


angela weber

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: headcanons about angela weber





	angela weber

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

angela is a green witch, and spends most of her time outdoors.

she doesn’t really bother telling people that she’s a witch, but she doesn’t really care. she feels that people wouldn’t really understand.

most of her backyard is taken up with her impressive garden, so most people just think that she really likes plants. they don’t really understand how she manages to get her plants so big and flourishing without much sun, but she refuses to reveal her secrets (it’s magic.)

a lot of the stuff she grows is for her spells, but she also grows a lot of flowers just because she thinks they’re pretty. a small fruit and vegetable patch grows in one corner, because she likes growing her own food without the use of many pesticides or other unnatural ingredients. she’s able to grow whatever she wants, regardless of the season.

she likes to give bouquets of flowers to her friends and family tho. her mother always has at least one bouquet on her bedside table.

whenever she’s not in her garden, she can be found in the woods that surround forks. sometimes she’s looking for new plants to use in spells, but she also looks for trees and smaller plants that need her help. she nurses a lot of dying plants back to health this way.

occasionally she’ll find a lost animal that’s hurt or sick. she does what she can to help them, but sometimes she has to bring them to the vet’s office for help. she’s on a first name basis with all of the employees there and at the animal shelter.

she found a small rock overhang in the woods pretty close to her house. she likes to hang out there a lot, either reading, doing school work, or working on spells.

sometimes she’ll just lay on her back there, close her eyes, and listen to the sounds of the forest. she nears and notices a lot more than the average human does.

she knows something is up with the cullens but she doesn’t know what. she’s cast protection spells on most of the town. she trusts that that they’re in control, but just in case.


End file.
